wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Glass Walls
Ok, this is a new style of writing I've decided to try, so let me know in the comments how it works out. This thing kind of works like a TV or play script. So let's go! -Rime Oh yeah, PS. If you like happy endings, you probably shouldn't read this. Act 1: Soot's Birth Scene 1 A nest of 3 eggs sits in the center of the lab, with two Sandwings besides it. The first one is tall and lean, with a missing eye. The other is somewhat shorter, but still rather thin. They are both wearing lab coats and are carrying a syringe. Sandwing 1: The eggs aren't going to make it if we do this. Sandwing 2: *leans in with syringe in talons* They aren't going to survive anyways. The hatchlings are too small. Sandwing 1: What if the scienborn takes after them? We could all this work done for nothing. Sandwing 2: It will be stronger. After all, that is the point. Sandwing 1: You are too overconfident in your plans. This is a bad idea, I can feel it. We're already overcrowded, the last thing we need is another anti-freak to feed. Sandwing 2: Shush! I'm extracting now. * puts syringe into eggs*. I honestly think you're overeacting, after all, that weird one, Stormtrapper, is starting help us. Sandwing 2 leaves. Sandwing 1 looks at the nest with great sadness and lowers head to the eggs, which now are slightly discolored. The Sandwing grabs the eggs with her wings outstretched. Sandwing 1: *whispers while crying* My eggs. Scene 2 In a pure white room, a Sandwing egg stands. Sandwing 2 from before is standing next to a tall menacing Nightwing. He is the boss of the lab, and gives a stern glare to Sandwing 2. The Boss: Where is your partner? Sandwing 2: She's.... not happy. The Boss: Do you at least have the DNA? Sandwing 2: * hands over the syringe, full of a golden substance* Anything for you. The Boss: Stop sucking up and reverse the sample. This egg could hatch any day now. * The boss lightly taps on the egg, the egg shakes a bit* Sandwing 2: Yes, yes. * puts the sample into a machine. It buzzes for a few seconds before a black substance with a hint of gold comes out.* The substance is injected into the egg by Sandwing 2 and it turns a dark gold. Scene 3 In a white, clean room, with the dark gold egg inside an incubator... The dark gold egg twitches. Sandwing 2 runs up, along with The Boss. Sandwing 1 watches from far away. The egg shakes and a tiny crack appears on the top. Three barbs pierce through the shell and the hatchling pushes away the part of the shell. The very small dragonet has tiny, dark gold, delicate scales and three tails. The dragonet has a line of white diamonds down his side and his eyes are pure white. He makes a chittering noise and falls onto his belly. He is barely breathing. Something isn't right. The Boss: Finally. One of our first successful births. Huh? He isn't moving. Something's wrong! Sandwing 1: *gives a quick glance up* What's wrong!? Sandwing 2: *panicked* It's nothing I can't fix! Let me see him! Young Dragonet: * coughs harshly, breathing is back to normal* Sandwing 2: He's breathing again. Something might be wrong with his lungs, he looks like a premature hatchling. Sandwing 1: Thank goodness he's alive! I think he has DLD... Oh my poor hatchling. * Sandwing 2 gives a glance, mumbles something under his tongue* The Boss: *raises an eye* Dragonet Lung Disorder? Quite a quick diagonisis, but given the date of his birth, not unlikely. He'll need to have supervision then. If he hits that big soft head of his, a guaranteed he won't survive the disorder. Young Dragonet: * looks up as Sandwing 2 picks him up* Sandwing 2: Will do. * starts to leave with hatchling* The Boss: Wait! He needs a name, that little hatchling of ours! Young Dragonet: * coughs again* Sandwing 1: Aww, poor thing. He sounds like he just breathed in some soot. * strokes the young dragonet's head* Sandwing 2: *snaps talons* That's it! Soot! The Boss: Very well then. Be on your way. Sandwing 1 and Sandwing 2 begin to walk out, with the hatchling in talon. Soot: * coughs one last time, giving the birthing den one last look.* Act 2: The Stolen Breath Scene 1 The young dragonet is still learning how to walk. Sandwing 2 is standing next to him. He's in a small pack of other young Anti-Wings. All of a sudden, he snaps and bites another dragonet, starting a fight before gasping and falling down, his mouth still attached to the other dragonets arm. Sandwing 2: * catches the falling dragonet* Come on.... Breathe! * pats his back* Soot: * coughs, starts breathing* Rrr? Sandwing 2: *stern* No fighting. Ok? Soot: * squirms in his talons* Sandwing 2: * puts him down* I'll be right back. Anti-Rainwing Dragonet: * hisses at Soot, shakes her bitten arm* Four weeks later... (Scene 2) Soot is quite a bit taller, and is sitting. He is in a white classroom-like room, and is sitting with his head to the wall. You can hear to dragons talking in the background while several young dragonets run around and the Anti-Rainwing snickers at Soot. Voice 1 ( Classroom Teacher): His behavior isn't improving. He's violent and a threat! Voice 2 (Sandwing 2): Well, if your anti-Rainwing brat would stop taunting him, I think his fainting spells would cause much less harm. Voice 1: Are you trying to take the blame off of him? You know what he did! Voice 2: * with a heavy sigh* Yes, yes I do. Voice 1: We'll have to take special methods. Soot: * a bead of sweat comes down his forehead* Voice 2: Give him one more chance. Please! Voice 1: You're lucky I'm happy today. If his behaviors don't stop, then he might have to go into high security. And you might lose your job. Voice 2: * silent, he leaves the room* Anti-Rainwing Dragonet: You hear that, Soot? You in trouble. * pokes him* Soot: Go away. Anti-Rainwing Dragonet: What the problem? Afraid being alone? Oh, wait, you already are. Soot: Why would I want to hang out with you? Anti-Rainwing Dragonet: * her dark purple tail twitches* Well, I'm more pretty and outgoing. you are a freaky-look outcast with problems. Soot: I DON'T HAVE PROBLEMS!!! * screeching, flapping uselessly tiny wings* Anti-Rainwing Dragonet: * laughs* You just proved it. Soot: Why are you do this? It's annoying. Anti-Rainwing Dragonet: Well I, Eggplant, need to make clear that you should not attack me again. I'm the queen around here. Soot: Fine... stupid grudge... * growls* As Eggplant turns around, looking victoriously at her friends, Soot strikes at her and bites into her tail. Eggplant makes a big scene and claws Soot's eye, and incites her friends to join the fight. After a few more seconds of rough-housing, the teacher comes up and drops Soot in front of Sandwing 2. Classroom Teacher: He didn't even last a week in the school. He is violent. Sandwing 2: You're right. I know. But... He deserves a life at the very least. Classroom Teacher: Not at my class. * pause* Come here, dear Eggplant. Let us patch you up. Sandwing 2: * Huffs* I'm sorry. We see brief cut-aways of the shadows of the Sandwing and The Boss agrueing. After a few seconds, Soot charges at the boss, but faints. The Boss: Take away this deadly creature. The experiment was a failure. Act 3: Murder Scene 1 Soot is -4 years old. He is taller, more threatening and has a chipped tooth. He has developed a row of white diamonds down his side, and is still rather thin and sickly. Soot is sitting in a cell, alone. A Nightwing, her scales a glittering black looks at Soot. Nightwing: * puts his claws up to the glass* Soot? Soot: * cold* Take me out of here. Nightwing: * unsure* You know I'm not allowed to do that. Soot: * turns his head around, his white eyes narrow* Moonwatcher, I will rip you limb from limb one day. I hate you, the one who watches me. Moonwatcher: * let's out a snort* Please don't be difficult, Soot. This confinement is only temporary. Soot: You only act nice because you know they watch you at day. * flicks his three tails* Moonwatcher: * trying to be nice, clearly getting a bit angry* Be nice, Soot. I wish I had a more.. friendly dragonet to care for... you ungrateful beast. Soot: * smiles and turns away* You know, if you don't like me, you can always let me go. Scene 2 A guard is standing in a hallway, before a barb goes through him, then 2 more barbs. He drops dead and Soot runs around. He has a rock carved in the shape of a key in his hand. All of a sudden, Soot hears a noise and starts running through the hall. At night, Moonwatcher runs around the edge of a hall and sees Soot running. Moonwatcher: *runs up to Soot* You little rascal. Soot: * snorts and runs faster* Moonchaser: *grabs his talons* What did you do?! * seething mad* Soot: I'm killing my way out. I have a destiny. Moonwatcher: *smacks him* You have no destiny. I was there when you hatched. You were weak and pathetic, mentally disturbed and violent. You should have died, you have little use besides a guinea dragon. A dragon like you deserves to be beat, for if the carrot won't work, a stick will. Do you feel no mercy!? Soot: * thinks for a second* I guess not. * plunges a barb through Moonchaser's arm* Moonwatcher: MONSTER!! * pounds Soot and gives him a quick tail lash. She stumbles a bit, the venom clearly effecting her* Another guard runs down the hall. Soot bites off Moonchaser's leg as he's grabbed and carried off. Cut to Moonchaser dying while The Boss talks over his hospital bed. Moonwatcher: Kill..... Him.... The Boss: * huffs* No, he's one of our few surviving Anti-Sandwings. He is the essence to a cure for Anti-Sandwing venom, as it is highly unstable. Your life hinges on this. Trust the lab. Moonwatcher: I trust you... But what about his sociapathic... tendacys? He isn't to be trusted. The Boss: I'm afraid so, but I don't want to look bad. Moonwatcher: * rolls over* Then make sure this doesn't happen again. Put him somewhere where he'll never escape. They'll forget he exists. Act 4: Mindeye Scene 1 Soot wakes up in a hard cold chamber. He has several cuts and a bruise. He scowls and looks around. Soot: HELLO!? As nothing replies, he lets out a roar and moves up to some glass. Then, he realizes he has a ball attached to his foot. As Soot lays down on his side, he hears a voice in his head and goes into a trance, against his will. Odd Voice: Who are you? Soot: I have a better question, who are you?! Odd Voice: Well, since I can see you right now, just turn around. Soot shakes his head and breaks out of the trance. He looks over to a small window and almost trips due to the chain and ball. He sees a young Anti-Nightwing female with dazed eyes. She is much taller but only slightly older than him. Soot: Something's wrong with your eyes... It's freaky. The Anti-Nightwing breaks out of her trance and moves up to the small, barred window. Anti-Nightwing: * quite calm* Hey, you're a bit weird too. You're another Anti-Wing! I'm Mindeye, and I'm willing to give you a chance. But don't ask for food! Soot: A chance? Why are you so negative? I mean, I'm not really great but- Anti-Nightwing: Insane dragons come here and go, never to return. I'm just a bit lucky. Oooo, lunch! * runs to the glass and gets a slightly glazed look for a second. The Sandwing feeding her clutches her head and moves along* Drat, didn't work. Soot: Wha- Mindeye: Never mind! Eat up! Scene 2 3 days later... Soot is sitting down, tapping his talons. Mindeye walks into her cell, shivering and her shoulder scarred and bleeding. Her eye is bruised and she looks like she has several darts in her. Soot looks through the window, his white eye widening. Soot: MINDEYE! What happened? I was so worried... Mindeye: I was hurt, by a ratty Anti-Mudwing. She... didn't escape the "bonding" experiment. Soot: Did you kill her? Mindeye: * sad* Yes. Soot: * shifts uneasily* Mindeye: You know... I've heard about what you did, before you came. Soot: * sweats a bit* You did...? Mindeye: And I can say that you are brave. Soot: Brave? Mindeye: I would have never escaped or attacked. I don't really have the will. Soot: I'm not brave, I'm a monster. Mindeye: I guess that makes two. * smiles* Soot: Do you even understand what you go through, what I go through!? Your flirting doesn't help! Mindeye: I guess I don't. I wasn't created to emote. Maybe you were. Soot: No. I'm a failure. Everybody knows it, that I was a born defective. Weak. No empathy. Mindeye: * curls up for a nap* Maybe we all are. Just some more. * glances at her bloody talons and cringes* I wish I had emotions. True ones... Act 5: Bones Scene 1 Soot is -7. He is taller, leaner and has a black eye and several scars. He looks at his reflection. On the other side, Mindeye is smashing her talons on the side, but he and the audience can't hear her. Soot is carrying a sharp bone in his talons and trembling. Soot's Reflection: You're defective, weak and cruel. You're going be trapped in here forever, why not cut your boredom away. Soot: But.. Mindeye... She loves me... US! Soot's Reflection: Bah, did you hear her. She is just as emotionless. You are what they say. Anti-Wing, an experiment. Soot: * drops bone* I can't do it, I'm bleeding, and I don't want to.... whatever that horrid dread in my stomach is. Soot's Reflection: * smiles* You know, you will come back to me. * it is clearly seen that Soot is talking to himself* Soot: * snorts* No... I'll escape. For us and *blushes* her. Soot's Reflection: * gags* Disgusting... Soot: Just... LEAVE ME ALONE!!! * bangs claws against glass* Soot sits still for a few minutes. Mindeye breaks down and she tries over and over to send telepathic messages to Soot, who just looks at the bone and crushes it. Mindeye: *looks over* Soot.... Please... don't kill... y- Soot: * reaches through small barred window* I'm sorry.. I just can't live in this small cell.. Could you? I... Just can't live as a lab rat... Mindeye: * a tear runs down eye* I will... But I can't feel it in me. I feel broken, inside. Soot: Well... I think I could try and repair it... Right? * voice is weak, a bit sad* Scene 2 Soot and Mindeye are in the testing lab together. Mindeye has a tinfoil band wrapped around her head. A scientist Icewing is dipping a syringe in a vile, green liquid. Mindeye: Can I take it off? * pokes it* Tester: No, I won't fall prey to your telepathic tricks. Mindeye: * yawns, shoots small message through telepathy* Like this? Tester: * wraps another band of tinfoil around* Anyways, you two know better than to try and date. We can't have any Anti-Hybrids running around, it would be an unstable mess. Anyways, that isn't what I'm here for. You are here for... what else, testing. We think we have a strength enhancer, one that can be activated almost instanteously and simulate rapid muscle growth and improve dragon warfare and everyday tasks alike! Mindeye: Um, last time this happened... My scales got all blistery. I forgive you... but, I really don't want to. But I guess I'm ok. Wait, is that a syringe? Soot: Bring all the liquid. I'm ready! The Boss: * walks in* Stop shouting, Soot. Icy, begin the test, and don't let Soot go. Icy: * injects the substance into Soot and Mindeye. Soot starts to stray and The Boss grabs him* The Boss: You aren't leaving the lab anytime soon, bud. You're lucky we didn't bring your chain and ball here. Soot: * hisses as he is taken to a cold steel room with a single window at the top by The Boss. Mindeye follows* He slowly looks up to a stone wall and punches it. He leaves a medium crack in the stone wall and clenches his talons again. Soot: Ow! Mindeye: That was cool, let me try! * whips her tail at the wall, causing a shallow line to appear* Icy: * looking down from above* Destroy the wall. Mindeye: * barges through the wall* Yay, this is the most fun with an experiment I've had. * she shakes off the pebbles* Soot: You know what would make it more fun. * stretches out his wings* Mindeye: Flying? But we can't- WHOA!! * Soot's wings knock her down* Soot: * slowly gets off the ground as he flaps very quickly* Grrrrrr.... Icy: Should we get him down? The Boss: Yes, right now. If he hasn't already proven to be a danger, then he has now. I think it's time we stop giving him the treats every now and then and send him to the underground. Soot: * crashes through glass* AAAAAaaargggg! A large fire blast covers the top room and the glass starts to melt. Soot crashes into the wall and a crack spreads along the top. The steel room shivers for moment and begins to break. Mindeye darts back and forth trying to dodge the falling room before a piece falls directly on her. She covers herself with her wings right before it hits. Icy escapes quickly, and the Boss is lost as the rubble falls. Dust covers the entire room. Act 6: Escape Scene 1 The room is destroyed, Soot is standing in the rubble. A dark shape gets out. Soot: * coughing up blood* Mindeye.... Mindeye? The Boss: * bloody and bruised* YOU!!! Soot: What did you do to her, I'll kill you. * He tries to crush The Boss's neck, but the strength serum has worn off* WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!? The Boss: *slaps Soot's talon down* You killed her. Mindeye: * limply and painfully moves, her bones are broken* Ugh... Soot: Lies. *picks her up* Now tell me why this all happened! Why did I spend my life in a cage like... some of those mangy boars you bring me. Why do I look like... this!? The Boss: Why should I tell you is the real question here, Soot. You were supposed to die tonight and that's all I know. Soot: I was?! * angrily grabs The Boss again and points his three tails at him* The Boss: The serum, or more specifically yours, has Sandwing poison in it. Nice to die together with your bleeding... partner, right? * prepares to breath fire* Soot: * stabs him with three tails* The Boss: You were one of our most interesting expieriments, but you were just one failure. The other successes will eat your bones... Mindeye was on- * trails off as he dies* Soot: WHAT!? Scene 2 Mindeye: * gets up, limping* It was true. I was going to kill you. Then... Soot: * grabs his heart as Sandwing poison starts to effect him, he weakly cries out* What...? Mindeye: I fell in love... I was a mistake as much as you. Love is an emotion I'm unworthy of. Soot: But... Why? Mindeye: I was a success, emotionless, well, until I started peeking into the minds of the teachers and scientists. I taught myself emotion to fit in, until, well, I started disobeying. I had to redeem myself... and... I'll do it now! * raises her claws* Soot: But you loved... me.. and.. I do.. * falters and falls* Mindeye: Soot. I...I.. Soot: Mindeye, please. Mindeye: I can't do it. You're right. But- * eyes turn a flat yellow* I must. Soot: * grabs onto a metal shard to lift himself up* Do what? Mindeye: * A Sandwing stumbles around, holding a jar of cactus juice* Eat it. Soot: * drinks, he sharply opens his slowing, closing eyes* Thank y- Mindeye: Now RUN!!! FLY AWAY!!! * bite his second tail* Soot: Gah! * slowly flies away* Mindeye: Be afraid. I will be forced to follow you... and, if I find you, kill you. Scene 3 Soot is flying over the sea, his weak wings are flapping hard. He finally arrives at shore, and rolls over in the sand. Soot: What is this stuff? Why is it so bright? * He crawls over to a palm tree* What is this? * he bite it* Ugh. Hello? I guess I'll just walk around... * A dark figure is in front of him* Dark figure: Why hello. Soot: Hello. Dark figure: Would you like a mentor? A new home, at a lab? I could take you in. Soot: Yes! Would I be free? Dark figure: Not only that, but a master. Soot: * smiles* Quite kind for a normal wing. Dark figure: Yes. Just follow, we have a new path for you. The End Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions